


Je préfère t'aimer ce jour ( que de ne jamais avoir eu la chance de le faire )

by aphrodite161701



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite161701/pseuds/aphrodite161701
Summary: Oliver vient de perdre la personne la plus importante pour lui. Il sent son cœur vide, a l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur, traque son meurtrier. Mais cherche t'il le bon coupable. Que cache Lyla Michaels Se passe après la fin de la saison 2, Canon divergent après 2x23. Oliver OOC. OLICITY fin de partie





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver observait discrètement Felicity qui était devant ses ordinateurs en train de faire des recherches sur une affaire de drogue qui circulait sur les docks. Ils avaient attrapé quelques petits dealers, mais savaient qu'un plus gros poisson se trouvait en haut de la pyramide. Depuis que Slade avait été enfermé dans le bunker de l'argus sur l'île, les nuits de patrouille étaient assez calmes, de temps en temps ils aidaient la police, sinon il s'agissait surtout de la surveillance dans les rues évitant les vols ou les viols.

Il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose la tracassait depuis quelques jours, et avait bien essayé de lui parler mais elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle devait savoir qu'il s'inquiéterait toujours pour elle, encore plus depuis cette nuit dans le manoir. Il n'avait jamais pu lui avouer sur la plage, que ce qu'il lui disait, que les mots qu'il a prononcé ce soir-là, n'était pas un mensonge, alors qu'elle lui expliquait que son plan était génial et qu'il l'avait bien eu elle aussi. 

Cela avait été dur au départ, après avoir quitté l'île Felicity s'était un petit peu éloignée de lui, évitant de rester seul dans le bunker en sa compagnie, mais après quelques semaines les choses s'étaient de nouveau mises en place tout naturellement, et il sentait que leur amitié avait repris le dessus. Même si à certains moments il voulait aller vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle serait en danger si quelqu'un connaissait les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la jeune informaticienne et il ne pouvait pas lui faire courir le risque, même si cela signifiait ne jamais être avec elle. Felicity était la personne qui le connaissait et le comprenait le mieux, avec Diggle, et leurs amitiés était très importante pour lui, cela lui suffisait, du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, elle sursauta ce qui le surprit, elle était habituée à ce qu'il la touche. L'archer la vit reprendre contenance, se tourner vers lui et lui sourire, mais son regard se détourna lorsque Oliver la regarda plus intensément. Il vit que son regard n'avait plus la flamme qu'il aimait tant, cette joie qui caractérisait tellement la jeune femme.

« Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Tu n'as presque pas parler de la journée, tu as l'air triste depuis plusieurs jours »

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer», elle planta son regard bleu dans le sien, déterminée à lui prouver qu'il n'y avait rien de grave « ne t'inquiètes pas Oliver. Tu me fait confiances. Tu sais que je te dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas...peut-être pas à toi...car tu es toi et je suis moi...mais j'en parlerais à Dig ou Roy... Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas digne de m'écouter, c'est juste que c'est toi » elle souffla un bon coup, son babillage était revenu en force, ce qui fit sourire l'archer.

« Je te fais confiance Felicity, et je comprends mais... » commença-t-il mais elle le coupa.

« S'il te plait Oliver, arrête de me surveiller, arrête de me tourner autour en regardant si je ne vais pas me casser d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'y a aucun problème »

« D'accord » à son regard il comprit qu'il devait lui laisser du temps pour se confier « Tu veux aller au Big Belly Burger avec nous . »

« Oui je veux bien » dit elle se forçant à sourire

« Super » en souriant aussi. " Je vais me préparer et ensuite on y va "

Il s'avança vers Diggle et Roy qui s'entraînaient sur les tapis pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient tous manger un bout. Oliver était déterminé à découvrir ce qui tracassait sa fille IT pour l'aider à régler ses problèmes, quels qu'ils soient. Il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas contraindre Felicity, elle s'ouvrirait à lui toute seule, ou à Diggle.

De son côté la jeune femme ravala un sanglot, sursautant de nouveau au bip de son téléphone. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain il prit sa veste en cuir et partit vers les escaliers avec Diggle, il ne vit pas sa fille essuyer une larme roulant sur sa joue, ni taper un message sur son téléphone. Félicity souffla un bon coup, mis un sourire sur son visage et partit rejoindre ses garçons aux escaliers.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Big Belly Burger, John fit un signe à Carly pour lui annoncer leur arrivée et partit s'installer à une table avec ses amis. La jeune femme arriva dix minutes plus tard avec leurs commandes, n'ayant plus à commander prenant toujours la même chose. Ils parlèrent de QC et des avancées des travaux dans la ville suite au passage de Slade mais Oliver se rendit compte que sa jolie informaticienne ne souriait pas, regardant toutes les cinq minutes sa montre. À un moment Felicity s'excusa un instant et partit dans la salle de bain. Oliver la suivit du regard toujours soucieux de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait depuis deux semaines, puis reprit sa discussion avec Diggle. Dix minutes plus tard, la peau blanchâtre elle se dirigea vers eux, Oliver se leva dès qu'il l'aperçut et se dirigea directement vers elle.

"Félicity tu va bien ?"

"Je ne me sens pas très bien non, je pense que je vais rentrer"

"Je te raccompagne chez toi si tu veux"

Elle accepta et ils saluèrent Diggle et Roy et sortirent dans le froid. Félicity s'arrêta devant la baie vitrée du restaurant regardant d'un air triste ses deux amis qui continuaient à discuter tout en mangeant, puis tourna son visage vers Oliver et lui sourit pour le remercier de la raccompagner.

"Merci Oliver de bien vouloir attendre que je sois prête à te parler"

L'archer lui sourit, il savait qu'elle avait des soucis même si elle disait le contraire "Tu es importante pour moi...tu es mon amie, je m'inquiète de ce qui te tracasse"

"Je sais" elle lui sourit tristement "et j'espère que tu comprendras et que tu..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, quand faisant écho dans la nuit, deux tirs se firent entendre. Le corps du justicier se tendit, et il se jeta sur Felicity pour la protéger. Il sentit son tee-shirt s'humidifier, il se leva et chercha des impacts de balles sur son corps. En n'en trouvant aucun, son regard se porta sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur le béton froid du trottoir et il put se rendre compte d'où venait cette humidité.

« Félicity ! » cria-t-il « non, pas elle »

Oliver se mit à genoux près de la jeune femme, lui parlant. Il voyait les marques de brûlures obscurcissant de rouge sa chemise où les balles l'avaient frappés, deux fois dans le corps. Il enleva sa veste en cuir et la serra d'un coup sec sur les blessures, espérant arrêter l'écoulement abondant du sang

« Non » répéta-t-il encore. Un sanglot déchira son cœur et poursuivit sa montée dans sa gorge. « Tiens le coup Felicity »

Effrayé, Oliver prit le poignet de Felicity pour sentir un pouls. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures il en trouva un faible mais bien présent. John et Roy qui avaient été dans le restaurant encore à ce moment, avaient d'abord entendu les tirs puis vus le justicier se lancer sur la jeune informaticienne. Diggle avait demandé à Carly de composer les 911 tout en courant dans la direction où se trouvaient Oliver et Felicity toujours à terre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur ils furent troublés par le visage blanchâtre de la jeune femme et l'expression sur le visage du justicier, la peur. Jamais ils n'avaient vu cette expression sur lui, la colère, la rage, la douleur...oui...mais jamais la peur. Dans le fond de la ville, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les pleurs tristes des sirènes qui ressemblaient à un carillon de la mort. Le visage blême, Oliver regardait fixement sa fille IT.

« S'il vous plaît » sa voix se mettant à trembler « Felicity accroche-toi. Ne me laisse pas tomber, j'ai besoin de toi » La jeune informaticienne respirait péniblement, et le justicier sentit la panique l'envahir. « Félicity ouvre tes yeux pour moi. Allez ouvre les que je puisse les voir me sourire, je t'en supplie fait-le... » mais la jeune femme laissa ses yeux fermés et sa respiration devint encore plus faible. Une grosse boule s'insinua dans le ventre de l'archer et il cessa de parler, se contentant de lui tenir la main, la regardant avec peur, priant que les secours arrivent vite.

« Bébé... » c'était presque un chuchotement suivi d'une exaltation frissonnante. "Je t'en supplie" ses mains tremblaient violemment et il sentit son propre cœur ralentir. Il appuya plus fort sur ses blessures espérant qu'elles arrêteraient de saigner.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent, poussèrent Oliver non sans difficultés et levèrent la jeune femme. Ils commencèrent tout de suite les premiers soins et l'intubèrent pour tenter de stabiliser son état. Puis soigneusement, ils la déposèrent dans l'ambulance.  
L'archer était resté à genoux, regardant l'ambulance partir et dans un souffle de martyre cria « Felicity » puis son regard se posa sur la veste en cuir qui était recouverte de sang, du sang de la femme qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Diggle s'approcha et toucha délicatement le bras de son ami, le jeune homme se leva doucement son regard droit devant comme mort. "Nous devons aller à l'hôpital Oliver, tout ira bien tu verras c'est une battante notre fille"

"Oui je sais... Et puis après je vais traquer et tuer le salop qui a fait ça " Le regard de l'archer était devenu dur de rage en pensant au tireur qui avait fait du mal à Felicity. Les trois hommes partirent en courant vers la voiture, tous se demandant comment serait leur vie si Felicity ne s'en sortait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver, John et Roy arrivèrent à l'hôpital dix minutes après que l'ambulance ait déposé la jeune femme. Le justicier courut directement au bureau des infirmières et demanda des nouvelles de l'informaticienne. Une femme rousse qui minaudait devant lui, expliqua que Felicity avait été prise en charge immédiatement et qu'ils devaient attendre devant la porte au fond du couloir.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de leur IT girl, faisant les cent pas, comme Oliver en ce moment, devant les portes de la salle d'urgence. Le jeune homme essayait de se rappeler les moindres détails du moment où ils étaient sortis du restaurant tous les deux, puis quand les sons des tirs s'étaient répercutés dans la nuit et qu'il s'était jeté sur Felicity pour la protéger. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour la sauver, de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la menace imminente. Ses sens étaient toujours en alerte d'habitude, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il s'était inquiété uniquement d'elle, de la raison qui la rendait triste depuis quelques jours. Son attention avait été focalisée sur la jeune femme seulement et elle en avait payé le prix. John lui demanda de s'asseoir, devenant fou à le regarder marcher devant lui comme cela.

"Arrête de ruminer les minutes avant les tirs Oliver. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé ce soir "

"Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute Dig. Notre travail du soir, d'être près de moi l'a fait devenir une cible"

"D'abord c'est Oliver Queen qui était avec elle ce soir et pas Arrow."

"Alors dis-moi pourquoi elle est dans cette salle d'urgence entre la vie et la mort" cria Oliver en bondissant prêt à taper tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui "Si ce n'est pas à cause de moi, c'était sur elle que l'on voulait tirer ? Elle est la femme la plus aimable, la plus douce que l'on connaisse, qui lui en voudrait. Eh bien je vais te dire, personne. Les tirs m'étaient destinés"

"Tu ne sais pas Oliver, tout ne te concerne pas, ne tourne pas autour de toi. Elle n'était peut-être même pas visée. Peut-être que le tireur voulait viser quelqu'un d'autre dans le restaurant où dans la rue et a loupé son coup" dit John essayant toujours de calmer l'archer.

Oliver allait protester de nouveau, lorsqu'un médecin sortit du bloc opératoire et s'approcha d'eux.

"Êtes-vous ici pour Mademoiselle Smoak."

"Oui" répondit Diggle "Je suis son contact d'urgence John Diggle, et voici ses amis Oliver Queen et Roy Harper" dit-il en lui présentant les deux hommes à ses côtés.

Le chirurgien eut un air grave en les regardant chacun leur tour n'osant prononcer un mot. C'était toujours dur pour lui ces moments difficiles, mais encore plus pour celui-ci.

"Je suis vraiment désolé messieurs" il débuta "elle n'a pas survécu à ses blessures." Il regarda les trois hommes exhaler des souffles courts "Elle a reçu une balle dans l'aorte et une dans le poumon gauche. Nous avons tout entreprit pour la sauver, mais elle a fait une hémorragie durant l'opération et..."

"Non ce n'est pas possible" hurla Oliver, secouant la tête "Je...elle ne peut pas être partie"

"Je suis désolé Monsieur Queen. Mademoiselle Smoak est décédée il y a quelques minutes."

En entendant le mot décès, Oliver pâlit et haleta de nouveau. Tout devint flou autour de lui. Il restait insensible à la discussion qu'avait Diggle avec le médecin, au bruit des téléphones de l'hôpital ou au coup que donnait Roy dans les murs. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrèrent, son corps se tendit et il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. C'est alors qu'il vit le visage souriant de Felicity apparaître devant lui, ses beaux yeux bleus le fixant intensément. Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément et contourna le médecin pour passer la porte derrière lui « Je veux la voir » cria-t-il

John l'attrapa par le bras et se plaça devant lui « Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée Oliver. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles te rappeler d'elle dans cet état, dans un hôpital, allongée sur une table, avec du sang et des tubes partout »

« Je ne veux pas me rappeler d'elle tombant sur ce trottoir non plus. Je ne veux pas penser à elle qui est toute seule là-bas » il hurla. Son corps se mit à trembler encore plus et il fit tout pour pousser Diggle. "Quand j'ai fermé les yeux je l'ai vu devant moi, elle doit être encore vivante, il n'y a aucune autre option possible. Je dois la voir pour lui demander pardon, tu comprends Dig, et elle restera avec moi"

"Je suis désolé Monsieur Queen, mais Mademoiselle Smoak est malheureusement bien décédé. Vous devriez écouter votre ami qui a raison" dit le médecin "C'est mieux que vous ne passiez pas ces portes, cela vous hantera toute votre vie"

"Je m'en fou" hurla l'archer "Je dois la voir, Je dois constater par moi-même qu'elle...que je l'ai vraiment perdu. Ma famille a fait assez de dons à cet hôpital, j'estime que j'ai le droit de passer ces portes"

Le médecin souffla et capitula "Attendez-moi ici monsieur, je reviens rapidement"

"Oliver tu ne devrais pas y aller" lui dit John "Cela va te détruire"

Le jeune archer planta son regard bleu dans le regard marron de l'ancien militaire "Je suis déjà détruit, rien ne changera cela. Je veux juste être sûr qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés. Et si elle est vraiment..." il ne put pas dire le mot "Je veux avoir la chance de la voir une dernière fois, de lui dire au revoir"

Le médecin revint quinze minutes plus tard, laissant la porte ouverte pour Oliver et l'emmena dans une grande salle. Au milieu se trouvait un corps sur une table d'opération, un drap blanc le recouvrant.

Oliver s'avança doucement, essayant de ne pas flancher avant d'avoir atteint sa destination. Le médecin se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, regardant le jeune homme lui demandant s'il était sûr. L'archet fit un signe positif de la tête, le drap fut partiellement descendu jusqu'au cou de Felicity. Le justicier ravala un sanglot en la voyant comme cela, le visage pâle et les yeux fermés sur cette table froide. Le chirurgien se recula pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Avec les mains tremblantes, Oliver commença à lui caresser délicatement les cheveux puis le visage.

Puis il regarda l'homme devant lui "C'est normale que son corps soit encore chaud ? Sa température n'aurait pas déjà due chuter" Oliver essayait de trouver n'importe quoi pour garder espoir

"Monsieur Queen, votre amie est partie il y a à peine une demi-heure, c'est tout à fait normale que son corps soit encore chaud. Il faut trois heures pour qu'un corps perde plusieurs degrés. Je suis sincèrement désolé et je comprends votre perte, mais elle n'est plus là, vous devez l'accepter"

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler cette fois-ci "Pardonne-moi Felicity. J'aurais voulu que ce soit moi sur cette table. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embarquer dans ma croisade, tu serais encore en vie aujourd'hui" il lui chuchota à l'oreille "Tu continuerais d'illuminer la vie des gens autour de toi, tu serais heureuse. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir dans ta vie après la mort de Tommy. Je te promets de traquer ton meurtrier, il ne s'en sortira pas. Je..." un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge "Ce que j'ai dit dans le manoir je le pensais Felicity, et je le penserai pour toujours."

Il la regarda tentant d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire les moindres facettes de son visage pour ne jamais les oublier "Au revoir mon ange." Oliver déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser d'adieu, puis la recouvrit du drap. Il remercia le médecin de loin, regarda encore une fois le corps inerte de Felicity et partit de la pièce sans se retourner. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie plus rien ne le retenait ici.

« Je dois sortir d'ici » dit-il en repoussant Diggle qui venait vers lui quand il sortit du bloc. Il prit sa veste en cuir, et partit en direction du parking suivit de John et Roy.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Felicity soit morte » dit Roy en s'approchant de la voiture. "Elle était si..." il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase les sanglots prenant sa voix.

« Moi non plus» dit tristement Diggle "Elle était tellement courageuse, elle savait nous tenir en place, j'ai du mal à imaginer notre vie sans ce petit bout de femme"

Oliver n'arrivait pas à penser qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Qu'il ne pourrait plus l'observer du coin de l'œil sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. De ne plus voir son sourire quand Roy plaisantait. De ne plus voir son regard de désir sur lui et ses joues qui devenaient rouges lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'il l'avait surprise à le regarder alors qu'il faisait les barres ou s'entraînait avec Diggle. D'entendre sa voix et son ton tranché quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui ou le remettait en place. D'écouter ses babillages sur les nouveautés informatiques qu'elle trouvait extraordinaires ou bien ses insinuations qui le faisaient toujours sourire.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus ? Qui désirait tant sa mort ? » dit-il en colère tapant sur le toit de la voiture

« Je ne comprends pas non plus » dit l'ancien militaire " On va trouver nos réponses Oliver. Bientôt"

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et regarda fixement au-dessus du toit de la voiture durant un long moment. Il ne fit pas attention aux deux autres hommes qui parlaient entre eux, surement se remémorant des histoires avec leur fille. Quelques instants plus tard, John lui fit signe de monter dans la voiture. Oliver détendit ses poings et ouvrit la portière, pour s'effondrer sur le siège passager.

Le regard dans le vide il se rappela des moments passés avec elle dans son appartement. Depuis plusieurs semaines, quand leur amitié était de nouveau redevenue ce qu'elle était précédemment, avant les mots prononcés dans le manoir, ils avaient passé souvent du temps ensemble. Certains soirs où il avait décidé de ne pas patrouiller dans les rues et donner leurs soirées à Diggle et Roy, il raccompagnait Felicity chez elle et regardait des épisodes de Dr Who avec elle sur son canapé, un verre de vin à la main. Il en avait appris un peu plus sur son passé, même si elle était comme lui et n'aimait pas se confier. Il aimait ces moments, être près d'elle, même si ce n'était pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Mais être là pour la contempler, juste pour être avec cette femme merveilleuse qui avait su conquérir son cœur sans le vouloir. John et Roy montèrent dans la voiture à leur tour ce qui l'arracha de ses pensées.

« Je vais te ramener au Verdant et après je rentrerai chez moi pour voir Lyla. »

Le jeune homme, les yeux rougis par les larmes, accepta la proposition de son ancien garde du corps sans parler. Il était en colère, l'incompréhension l'envahissait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été tué. Son cœur et sa tête étaient remplis de rage et de haine contre un inconnu qui lui avait volé sa vie. Son corps tremblait d'une façon qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis l'île, depuis Slade.

« Je vous promets, que l'on va traquer et trouver la personne qui me l'a pris » dit-il avec hargne.

« Et on sera avec toi mon pote, mais il faudra faire attention Oliver, une enquête va être menée par le capitaine Lance» dit Diggle "Il va surement demander au justicier de l'aide, tu dois contenir ta rage en tant qu'Oliver Queen et en tant qu'Arrow "

« Pourquoi contenir ma rage ? Pour éviter qu'il comprenne qu'il parle à la même personne ? Mais Felicity était aimée par tout le monde. C'est normal qu'Oliver Queen soit énervé, elle était son amie avant d'être son employée. Quant à Arrow il sait qu'elle était sa IT girl. Et il sera aussi surement assez énervé lui-même pour y faire attention»

« D'accord tu marques un point, mais ne fais pas l'idiot en essayant de trouver des réponses. Quand tu es énervé tu es plus enclin à frapper avant de poser les questions. La ville est à peu près calme, ne va pas créer une autre révolte à cause de ta rage "

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour me contenir, en son honneur. Le plus important c'est que je trouve qui me l'a enlevé»

Son ami hocha positivement la tête et sortit la voiture du parking. Il le remercia sans mots, ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur la vitre de la voiture. Sa vie venait d'être brisée de nouveau en une minute ce soir.

Après avoir déposé l'archer et Roy devant le Verdant, Dig prit la direction de son appartement où l'attendait Lyla. Il l'avait appelée de l'hôpital pour la prévenir de la mort de leur amie. Elle avait coupé assez court à la discussion en lui expliquant qu'elle devait partir d'urgence et qu'elle le retrouverait à la maison où ils en parleraient plus longuement.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, les larmes coulant enfin sur son visage, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie, celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, avait été tué ce soir. Que plus jamais il ne la verrait dans le bunker, qu'elle ne serait pas là pour la naissance de sa fille.

Il s'écroula sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains, les sanglots le submergeant. Il avait essayé d'être fort devant Oliver à l'hôpital, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être à deux à péter les plombs, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus se retenir, la colère, la rage et la tristesse prirent le dessus.

Il sentit le poids de quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, puis deux mains s'enrouler autour de son cou. Lyla le réconforta durant plusieurs minutes, lui chuchotant plusieurs fois qu'elle était désolée, s'en voulant de ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir, mais ne pouvant pas faire marche arrière maintenant, même si les conséquences seraient terribles.


End file.
